


Bro.ther. (noun): brʌðə

by Verse



Category: Dororo (2007), Dororo (Manga), Dororo - Osamu Tezuka
Genre: Character Study, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, based on the 2007 live action so personalities may vair, platonic tsundere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verse/pseuds/Verse
Summary: -a person whom you are related to-sometimes a role model-sometimes an ass-sometimes a friend-a person who you are stuck being related to until the day you die through good or bad





	Bro.ther. (noun): brʌðə

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eternal_song](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_song/gifts).



> Thank you for my life twinkster

"It's cold."

Would it have been anyone else, Hyakkimaru would have answered with a shrug, or a grunt at best. Pointless small talk had never been his forte

Pointless jabs _were_ , however, the cornerstone of his friendship with Dororo, so what actually came out was "Sad. I can hardly fight the wind for you."

"Well, then, what are your swords for?" The smaller man huffs (and oh, how amazing it feels, to actually hear the huff drumming in his ear) "What a useless swordsman you are."

Had Hyakkimaru had eyes, he would have rolled them. He snorted instead (with his voice. His own voice. He sounded so good with that voice. He sounded so _right_.) "Because _you_ can fight the wind, master thief?"

"Yes."

He raises an eyebrow at that. Sadly, not his own this time. (Not yet.)

"Watch and learn, Hyakkimaru." Dororo pulls out his tongue. "Watch and learn!"

The man gets up, smug as a snake, walks toward him, and-

Whoa

Whoa!!

"Dororo-"

"Hold on, I'm not done yet." Dororo says without a care in the world, as if he wasn't sitting on Hyakkimaru's laps. He grabs the taller man's arms and-

Oh boy.

Oh god.

"There." He sounds so content, Hyakkimaru's arms wrapped around him like a blanket. Blissfully unaware of Hyakkimaru's blaring alarms inside his mind freaking out over _contact??? Human contact??? Non murderous contact??? What do we do???_ "Much warmer, isn't it?"

...  
  
"It is." He admits, doing his best to regulate his voice. Hopefully, Dororo didn't notice his second of hesitation.

This, too, just like sound or taste, is new. The causality of cloth against cloth. Of foreign hair tickling his nose. Of a weight over him that isn't actually threatening.

Touch, that does not turn to pain- is new.

Not being alone- is new.

How long has it been now, since he's left home? Walking the earth, with nothing but himself. Ignored or shunned wherever he went, damned by a curse he still ignored so much about.

How long has it been now, since he'd become that wild beast or that god- that demon or that freak?

He'd almost forgotten any other way to be.

He'd almost forgotten, what it meant to feel _human_.

"It's funny," he whispers, to no one, to that north wind. "I've only ever held my family like this."

He feels Dororo suddenly tensing his arms, though the smaller man doesn't move his head. "Family?"

The tone is dry. Sharp, even.

"Yeah. My dad and you." Hyakkimaru tries to sound confident, casual. Unbothered. It probably work, if only because he's never quite managed to express emotions right.

He clears his throat. Casual. Casual. "I mean... we _are_ family, right ?"

Right?

Admittedly, Hyakkimaru doesn't know much about family. Or people. Or humans. All in all, there are a grand total of three persons Hyakkimaru has encountered more than once that didn't end up trying to murder him; his father, the old blind man, and Dororo. Not exactly a lot of experience to go with.

But, he thinks, family must be a little like this: warmth even in the dead of winter. An understanding of things, of unspoken words, of those weird feelings that have no names. People who make you feel like a better, kinder self- people who make you want to  _be_ the best you can be.

People who make you feel human.

(And oh, how much of a luxury was humanity to him.)  
  
Dororo scoffs. Not the derogatory scoff, though; just the usual Dororo scoff.

(Dororo has many, many different scoffs and snickers. Dororo is a cat buried under layers upon layers of grime, sarcasm and pride. Not impossible to read. But one had to learn, still.)

(Hyakkimaru had the feeling not many people had known Dororo long enough to begin with to learn.)

"Sure, I _guess_." Dororo answers flippantly. " _Obviously_ , you need a little brother around, so. Guess I gotta take one for the team."

He tugs on Hyakkimaru's arms, bringing them closer. Tighter. He can feel Dororo's hair under his chin. "Besides, I already stole your name. Might as well go all the way and steal the bond too."  
  
That's about the closest thing to an open declaration of affection Hyakkimaru has ever heard from Dororo.

He feels a little like crying.

"Unfortunate." He jokes instead. But his hands find his wrists and hold, locking Dororo in place. (Securing Dororo in his arms.)

Dororo, in true Dororo fashion, responds by elbowing his side. "Suck it up, aniki. I'm your problem now."

 _Aniki_.

Dororo is irreverent, disrespectful, constantly looking for fights and troubles, never outright honest or affectionate.

Hyakkimaru thinks, his father would have  _loved_ him.

(Hyakkimaru wonders if Dororo knows, that he would gladly give up his whole body for him.)

**Author's Note:**

> the tumblr & pillowfort are @versegm y'all  
> leave a review in passing!


End file.
